


And They Were Roommates

by MadQueen



Series: Demon!Shane & Reader [2]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Demon Sex, Demon Shane Madej, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-12-01 22:23:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20918087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadQueen/pseuds/MadQueen
Summary: Your boyfriend, Shane Madej is a demon. Among other things, he has super strength. You take advantage of that too often.//Aka, Shane fucks you up against a wall. What more could you want from me





	And They Were Roommates

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Untitled](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/525137) by thegodbucky.tumblr.com. 

> I have been working on this for like 2 days and so at this point I literally hate this, but I hope that you find some enjoyment out of it <3. I've just been looking at it for too long lol
> 
> Posted anonymously to hide my SHAME
> 
> ((Update 11/18/19: I've decided to unmask myself because... well, let's be honest, this isn't the weirdest fanfic on this profile.)))

Shane was certainly stronger than you, and that was something that you knew quite well. He also knew just how much you enjoyed his strength, when he showed off what he was able to do. 

You supposed it had to do a lot with trust. Shane's hands could very well rip you to pieces and he wouldn't even break a sweat. You'd seen him idly pick up the fridge with one arm when you were moving in together like it wasn't a big deal. With all of his strength, you knew he would never turn it against you… unless asked. In fact, ever since the shows of his strength became commonplace in your apartment, it was harder to keep your hands off him. 

So it's no wonder how you ended up here up against the wall of your apartment with your legs spread and hooked around his waist. Your underwear and pants were long thrown behind him, leaving your bare pussy to be tight against his partially opened jeans. 

Shane's eyes were black as night, (another one of your many kinks you had picked up from dating a demon) and his voice sounded like gravel when it spoke, his forehead tipping against yours. "You want this, baby?" 

Even though you had done this more times than you could count, he still needed constant reassurance that you wanted this. Wanted him. 

Your voice came out more than slightly shaky, but after all the prep he had put you through with both his hands and mouth before this moment, it's no wonder. You were as wet as a slip and slide down there, and you wished that was an exaggeration. "Yes, please, please please-" You started to beg, but it's stopped before you could get too far by one of Shane's arms on your waist dropping, in order to start pushing at his pants to get them down. 

His lips find yours, crushing into yours with a groan, and even though you can taste traces of yourself, you don't complain. You could feel him hard against you, even through the thin jeans- he was as desperate for this as you were. The moment his erection is free he's pushing it to the hilt into your weeping cunt. 

Shane breaks apart from your lips with a gasp that's echoed in your own throat. The hand that had moved down to push himself into you was back up, holding back at your waist like it were a lifeline. His face presses into your neck and he let's out a sharp sounding cry when you pulse around him. 

You always feel so full with him inside of you, and right now is no exception. Shane was the biggest guy (You guessed he didn't technically count as guy so, ...being?) you had ever been with. You're lucky he had included so much prep, because otherwise you're almost certain you would've burst.

But for all of that, Shane being inside of you didn't hold a candle to Shane moving inside of you. So the instant he's inside of you and you're comfortable with the feeling, you're tilting you hips back and forth in an attempt to get him to just move. 

He let's out a slight chuckle against your neck. "Are you really that desperate?" Shane asks, and his breath hitches when you only intensify your grinding on him. There isn't much you could do from this position, but you were giving it your all. 

Shane's head pulled back, and pushed itself against your forehead once more. Shane had long ago made it clear that his favorite part of sex was watching what he could do to you, and so when he gets to a postion for him to do that you know he means business.

Your eyes dart to meet his inky black ones and you give him exactly what he wants- your attention on nothing but him. 

He gives a small smirk, and it's only then that he finally pulls back, hands firmly clutched onto your hips in order to keep you finally still. He slowly but surely pulls nearly all the way out before sliding his way back in until he's buried to the hilt once more. 

He starts up a rhythm after a moment. He's not nearly as fast as he has been in the past with his thrusts, but every thrust he does is ungodly deep, and it feels like in a primal way like he's leaving a mark inside of you. Stretching you until you feel like you're completely full of nothing but him. 

Before you met Shane, there weren't many people you had been with that could get more than a peep out of you in bed. Shane was different in multiple aspects, though. 

It's not long before you start letting out noises, moans and small whines that you're sure you would be embarrassed about if it wasn't Shane. 

There are many things Shane is, but patient is not one of them. His thrusts don't remain slow for long, very quickly chasing the noises that you knew he adored fucking out of you. 

A hand moved up from your hip to snake in between you two, in order to slide against your clit. 

Your breath catches in your throat when his thrusts start bordering on animalistic, and you feel your eyes roll slightly in the back of your head at the feeling, your nails digging into his back as a way to ground yourself. 

The fingers on your clit weren't helping that either, you could feel yourself steadily working to your peak. 

Shane moves his lips down to your neck and his breath is hot when he lets out a small groan against your skin. "Your heart is racing for me." Shane says, his voice coming out surprisingly steady for a man who was fucking you as hard as he was. 

"Yeah?" You say, slightly sounding out of breath. You can't help it if your voice wavered slightly, not with the way you were being practically bounced on his cock. 

Shane, not only had the super strength as a demon, but you're also fairly certain that he had some sort of super speed as well, because the fingers on your clit were practically vibrating against you as he fucked himself into you over and over again. 

His tongue is hot and wet against your neck, and you're sure that in the morning you'll be covered in all sorts of marks that will force you to wear a scarf if you want to avoid strange looks from your coworkers. 

With all of the attention spent trying to make you cum, it's not a surprise that Shane has you crying out and seizing against him within what feels like seconds. 

This was his favorite part, what he'd been working toward. He pulls away from your neck just enough in order to get a good look of your face as you fall apart underneath him. 

His hand moves away from your clit and onto your hip in order to steady you against hin. Shane's hips stop most of their movement, instead focusing on grinding out your orgasm as you spasm around him, your thighs and chest jumping out as your orgasm hit you in wave after wave, lengthened by Shane's actions. 

You're fairly certain that you pass out slightly, your vision blacking out for a few moments. 

When you come back to yourself you're still panting and shaking against him, Shane's arms at your hips keeping you from collapsing to the ground. He's not inside of you anymore though, and that's a shame. 

You're glad he hadn't tried to have you stand though, because you're fairly certain that your bones have been turned into jello. 

Shane's now looking at you with his more human looking eyes, the inky black faded away. He also looks… worried. It's then that you realize in your haze that he's talking to you, his lips are forming words. 

"...-ou alright?" You only hear the end of it, but you get the gist of the statement. 

You nod, the after effects of an orgasm from a demon like Shane hitting you hard. "Oh I am doing fantastic." You said, and after a moment you attempted to look down at his crotch from this angle still up against the wall. "Have you cum yet?" After he had given you such an amazing orgasm you can't imagine leaving him high and dry. 

He shook his head slightly and amusement ran over his features as he took in your giving mood. "Are you sure you're alright for another round?" He asked, his hand sliding up and over your hip soothingly. 

"Please." 

Shane let out a small chuckle, a smirk coming across his face. As he rolled his eyes they turned black once more. "Well, if you insist."


End file.
